Basements of houses and buildings have a tendency to leak water and condensate moisture. Thus traditional construction methods for finishing basements (e.g. wood framing and batt insulation) have a tendency to fail due to their material composition. These porous materials tend to absorb or soak up moisture. Wood and other organic materials rot and promote mold growth. These issues cause structural failure and create unsafe living conditions due to mold spores and the associated health issues. Thus, there is a need to provide for wall systems for finishing basements that address these deficiencies.